


A Pitstop to Afterlife

by hiryukaen



Category: One Piece
Genre: And i might add a little filler from time to time just for the heck of it, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Memory Fic, Nakamaship, Nakamaship ZoLu, and ALL of them including luffy and zoro watching their memories, at least an attempt at humor, i follow the manga instead of anime, my OC is merely a tool to move things along so no worries, which is better than any romance~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiryukaen/pseuds/hiryukaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace thought he died at the Summit War, but then some weird guy claiming to be a God of Dreams and Wishes woke him up. Unable to move on to afterlife until the god let him fulfill his last dying wish, he made a wish to witness his little brother's journey. And making sure Luffy is alive and well. Ah! But there's a catch! Damn genie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting any of my writings online, so i'm kinda nervous about it.  
> I try my best to keep our beloved pirates in character, and make my OC as fun and less annoying as possible. And hopefully the story make any sense.
> 
> And i'm gonna say this in advance; the Gods and Goddesses here are merely my creation to move things along, so it's not the kind of greek gods or any religions' god. So i hope it won't offend anyone.
> 
> I'll just stop talking and start the story then ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: i wish i owned One Piece, maybe if i ask Oda sensei will give me *wish really hard*

The last thing he remembered was pain. So much pain. There are tears too, mixed with blood, sweat, and dirt. He could also smell his own burnt flesh, and felt his body going numb slowly, until the pain just stop. Then it all became dark and quiet. All the chaotic sounds of war, a pleading cry of a brother, sobs of his comrades, the burning rage of his father, gone without a trace. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He opened his eyes, but all he could see is darkness. He kicked and punched, to no avail. The darkness swallowed him, it felt like forever, and after a while he dreads that this is all there is after people die. Until...

"Oi! Oi! Wake up! Jeez, this guy should be awake already." said a voice he doesn't recognize. He feigns sleep, thinking the voice, or rather the guy that voice belongs to will get tired eventually, but the guy keeps shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

"Hmph! I know you're awake." Said the voice grumpily, "Fine. If you want to play dead, then i'll annoy you 'till you wake up~" said the guy in a sing-song voice.

He waits for more shoulders shaking but nothing comes. Then...

*pokes*

 _'Are you kidding me?!'_ He thought when he felt someone's poking his cheek. But he's determined to endure it.

*pokespokespokespokes*

"hmmm... Okay, Then how about this!"

 _'crap!!'_ He thought, almost breaking out of his sleep-feigning as the guy tickles him mercilessly.

But then all of the sudden "fuuuuuhhhh".

"What the hell?!" He finally yelled when he felt the guy blowing air in his ear.

"Aha! You are awake!" Said the guy, whom roughly look about the same age as him. Blood red hair, sharp eyes, and nose, framed by angular jawline that makes the guy looks handsome and pretty at the same time if it's possible. Then he smiled, a mischievous smile, that makes his eyes sparkle with humor.

"So, I'm guessing you're a D, huh?" Asked the guy.

"What?" which definitely not a reaction the guy expected, because the guy look at him as if he's stupid.

"Hmm, maybe he's hard of hearing or stupid." the guy mutters to himself. But loud enough that he heard it.

"I'm right here y'know! Who are you? And where the hell am i? Aren't i dead?" This is really confusing for him, because he swears he got punched trough the gut by a damn magma fist, and his little brother...

'No! No! Ain't gonna think about that yet.' he scolds himself. Apparently sensing him trying to shush away a painful memory the guy started again.

"Yes, yes, you're pretty much dead!" The guy grinned, "And my name is Nino. What's yours?" Still grinning.

Pissed that the guy thought it's amusing that he died, in front of his brother no less, he snaps, "I'm Ace! Portgas D. Ace! What makes you look so happy about?!"

"Now, now, there's no need to get so angry, Ace. I'm just happy i got new friend again. One of my friend who's been with me for almost 20 years moved on a few months ago. And i didn't think i'd get a new friend this soon, so I'm happy." The guy smiled again, "By the way, I'm also the God of Dreams and Wishes."

"A what?" chocked Ace.

"Definitely hard of hearing. HI MY NAME IS NINO AND I AM THE GOD OF DREAMS AND WISHES." Said the guy VERY loudly.

"Damn! no need to yell. So you're some kind of genie, huh?"

The guy, Nino, instead of offended and angry, laugh his heart out to the point of tears.

"G... Gee... A Genie AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," panting and trying to stop his laugh, "oh man, ahahah, you're funny! I think you watch too many of that damn disney movies!" Said Nino, wiping his tears.

"Disney movies? What's that?" now Ace is confused. What's a genie got to do with that disney movie thingy?

"Doesn't matter. It's a thing from different world." Finally stop laughing, Nino take a look at Ace's confused face and decided to end the boy's misery and explain. "Well, this is the God's land or what your people called  **Nedesland** *. An island where us, Gods, reside. I won't bore you with little details. Long story short, depends on how you live, who you are as a person, how you died, and your desire when you're dying decide which God you get to meet. And TADAAAA~ you get to meet me!"

Nino, the damn genie, had the guts to make showy moves with his hands, as if being stuck here instead of just move on is a good thing. Instead of putting Ace in a better mood, it only deepens his scowl.

Confused for not getting the reaction he wanted, Nino tries again. "Hey! What's with the scowl? Not everyone got to meet me you know. You should be happy you got me, instead of that blasted Sera. She's the god of nightmares and terrors, mind you! Only the worst get sent her way!"

Still no reaction other than the scowl from Ace, Nino sigh, "Okay, so, you got me because you live your life without regrets, you worked hard towards your dreams, and protect the dreams of people that are precious to you. You loved, and you're loved. You lived life to the fullest, reached your dream of knowing and accepting that it's alright that you were born, and that you deserved to be loved unconditionally. And as you're dying, instead of fear and regrets, you held on to the dream you just achieved, then you embrace your death by smiling. A simple act just to let your little brother know that it's okay, you'd die, but you're happy that he'll live."

Ace stares hard at Nino, "What's your point?!"

"My point is Ace, that last act when you died, was full of love so warm for your brother, a will so strong to make sure your brother lives, and a faith so firm that he WILL achieve his dream whatever it may be. And that what's brought you to me. I'm going to help you fulfill your dying wish before you moved on, Ace. After all this is just a pitstop to afterlife."

"So, you're gonna help me fulfill my wish so i can move on?" Nino nodded, "Then I want to see my little brother's journey! I wanna see Luffy before we met, I wanna see him grow, get stronger, and become who he is now! While we're at it I wanna see his nakama too, whether it's good that he has them or not." 

If this guy really is a genie, then Ace will damn sure makes his wish as detail as possible. This might be his last time seeing Luffy for a long time, so he'll make it last as long as possible. Prepared to be decline of his wish, Ace was about to call out Nino's bluff, "You can't, can you, damn genie?!"

"Dammit, Ace! I'm no genie, I told you I'm the God of-"

"the god of dreams and wishes. So, can you or can't you?!" Ace cut him off, unimpressed.

"Of course I can, after all I am the God of Dreams and Wishes," Nino posed with his hands on his hips and his chin lifted slightly. "But... I can't do that now."

"I knew it! You're a fake." 

"I am not! I have reasons why i can't fulfill your wish just yet!" Still maintaining his cheeriness, "You want me to show your brother's memory of his journey, and from before he met you! And I can't get Luffy's memories or his nakama, because they're not dead. And I can only help dead people. Memories are not my department, and besides that many memories require a lot of energy to maintain. Since you're not my only dead friend here, I can't selfishly use most of my energy for you, and neglect my other dead friends." He explained further, hoping that Ace would at least be patient. Because he will need Ace's help too.

"So, what you're gonna do then, to help me move on?" Ace finally calmed down.

While waiting for Nino to come up with a plan, Ace takes a good look at his surrounding. He's surprised to find that he's on an autumn island. Though he can't feel the chill air of autumn, or smell the calming earthy smell of wet grass and fallen leaves, he can see the golden gleams of autumn leaves reflected on the lake in front of him. Enchanted by the way the wind moves the trees, and let the sun shines through its branches, he tries to catch a fallen leaf only for it to goes through him. Then he tries to dip his feet into the lake, only for it to get in without him feeling the water.

 _'Huh, i guess i did die.'_ Ace thinks to himself. Roused from his musing when he sees Nino approached him. "Say, is Nedesland on the New World?".

"Yes," Nino answered, "It's an inhabited island in the New World. Though it looks harmless, us Gods, make sure this island stay that way. So if there are people who wants to settle here, they'll only able to last for a few months before suffering from night terrors, and pains despite being healthy physically." He said seriously, "It's different from that self-claimed God's island skypiea! Damn that brat Enel, posing as God and smear our good names." complained Nino.

Ace is amused at Nino's sulking over some crazy self-claim God, "So hey, before, if my wish was to meet with my little brother one last time you could grant it too, huh?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, I could, and I would," seeing Ace's stricken face, probably thought he'll say he can't, Nino continue, "but Ace, even though i can make you and your brother meet for one last time, you won't be able to touch him, nor can you stay for long. Are you sure you want to give your little brother false hope of having you back for several hours, only to be separated again?" 

Ace shakes his head, "I do hope to see Luffy again, but if he sees me too, when i can't stay for long, it'll just give him more pain."

"Your decision is the correct one though. Because I can see your heart desire, and what you want most is not interacting with your brother one last time. But to make sure that he's well, and surrounded by the people he loves, that can help him cope with his loss. As well as loyal nakama that have his back, and reach their dreams together." Nino said softly.

"Good then, glad that I at least didn't screw up my last wish." Ace grinned.

"Heh, you Ds are usually like that. Screw up bunch of times, but always do what you think is right for yourself or the people you love." Nino looks amused.

"So who's the other D friend of your that left a while ago?" Ace asked attempt to change the topic.

"Oh! If only you could meet him! He's a giant! An ex-marine though, been here for almost 20 years. He thought he won't be able to fulfill his wish of seeing his little friend find herself nakama that will stick through thick and thin with her, until a few months ago when she finally found them! He cried so hard back then, and not long after, he's finally able to move on from here." Nino got that faraway look that people have when reminiscing.

"Hmm... That's a long time. You think it'll take that long for me too?"

"Well, it varies. Even by D standard, you got here sooner than I thought. This is you, right?" Nino shoved a newspaper in his face. Ace flinched when he saw the picture of his body with a head-size hole on his back. He gives his affirmation by shoving back the newspaper into Nino's hand.

"A little over two weeks since your death, so you can probably move on sooner than others too!" Cheered the god.

"yeah, well, how are you gonna help me though?" Not so enthusiastic because he can't move on yet, nor can he see Luffy.

"I had to cash in some favors to help you move on. I told you I can't help the living right?" Ace nodded when Nino looked at him, "But I can get their memories if they set foot on this island." 

Ace looks over to the God and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes while grinning. "I sense a 'but' coming." He eyed the God suspiciously.

When suddenly Nino burst into fits of giggles, "you... you s-said 'butt' pfffttttttt!" Damn, fucking genie!

"You shitty genie, how old are you?! Jeez, I thought you're gonna explain your damn plan. Instead making stupid jokes like a 12 years old. AND I SAID BUT, YOU IDIOT!" tempted to pull the damn genie's ear, but stops himself. "Just tell me what you're gonna do then?!" The idiot finally stop laughing and wipes a tear from his eyes. Shitty idiot, who the hell laugh that hard at their own lame jokes.

"Okay, okay, just now while you're spacing out, I managed to asked Goddess of Sky, Herra, to watch over your brother and tell me when he set sail again, then she and the God of Wind and Waves, Runa, will direct their ship to this island. And then they land here, I will keep them here, and make them offer their memories to me, heh, though, I kinda need your help when the time comes." Nino finishes with his grin, which he flashes often enough that Ace already dubbed it as 'stupid genie charming grin', not that Ace will tell him.

"Offer their memory?" repeats Ace.

"Yup! I told you Memory is not my department, so I can't take their memories, however, if they offer their memories, i can just project them throughout the island. Don't worry though, only the people i pick can see the memories. So you don't have to worry for other people seeing the memory and use it to their advantage."

As the God of Dreams and Wishes, Nino is allowed to ask for favors from the other gods to use their specialty to help his dead friends fulfill their wishes and move on. And he can travel anywhere if his any of his dead friends want to go somewhere to fulfill their wish. Just like the last one that left, him and his friend had to travel all the way to paradise just so his friend can watch his wish came true. And Nino was glad he's able to help his friend. Now it's Ace's turn, with his colleagues' help he hopes he can help Ace too.

"So, now what?" Ace asked, rousing Nino from his thinking.

"Now we wait." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter~
> 
> *Nedesland is a word i made up lol, it comes from Eden written backward and "sland" from island.
> 
> So tell me whether you like it or not. Please review, and i don't mind harsh critiques, it'll make me want to improve more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace spent his second day here exploring the island, while waiting for the day he gets to see Luffy one more time. Though beautiful, the island is void from inhabitants, other than several land animals that lives here, and the fishes in the lake. It seems what Nino said about them protecting the island so no human will settle here was true. It only took a day for him to explore the entire island, and it's been days since then. So the only entertainment he got is the silly antics the genie gets up to. Speaking of genie, Ace hasn't seen Nino for several days now, since the latter told him he had some business to attend to.

Ace can't see other Gods, nor can he see other spirits like him. Even ones in Nino cares. When he asked the genie, he only explained that it's better that way without going further into details, because details are boring. Ace was so very close to hitting the damn genie, for being so childish sometimes. But always stops himself, because every time he's always reminded of his little brother who's just as childish and can't be bothered by details as his genie friend.

 _'He's a friend, i guess,'_ Ace thought,  _'The only one i can talk to and play with here.'_

So Ace opts to spend his days experimenting with his state of being, while waiting for his friend return. He can walk around on the ground, yet he can't feel the earth under his feet, even though he steps on fallen dry leaves it doesn't give the crunchy sounds it supposed to, nor can he feel the gentle breeze of wind that ruffles his hair, or smell the fresh crispy air that he always associated with autumn season. Although he can't feel any of that, he still remembers how it feels and smell in most of autumn islands that he visited with Pops, Marco, and the guys. Memories that make him smile and suffocated at the same time. He chocked back a sob, tried to quell his sadness and throbbing ache in his heart. For the first time in days, Ace finally cried. He weeped, cried, yelled, howling in pain from missing his Pops and nakama, wailing when he thinks how much pain he caused his brother. He cried, and he cried, until his voice go hoarse. And when he calmed down he felt the weight he didn't know he had had lifted, and felt so much better and lighter than he's been in weeks since his imprisonment in Impel Down.

He plops down on his back, smiling towards the sky,  _'They're gonna be okay. It'll take time, but they'll be okay. And Nino said Pops has moved on, so it's okay.'_ And Ace smiles some more, before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

When Herra, the Goddess of Sky, told Nino that Ace's little brother, Luffy, was leaving Amazon Lily, but heading to Marineford instead of Sabaody Archipelago where Luffy's crew supposed to be (with help from several of his colleagues, Nino found out that that's where Luffy got separated from his crew), he immediately set off to tail the pirate captain. He knew it's better to not tell Ace about this, because he still needs to see for himself what is the pirate going to do. Hopefully it's nothing stupid.

Oh well, what did he expect to see? Of course it's something stupid. If this kid is really his friend's little brother, it shouldn't surprise him. Few days with Ace, and Nino can already tell his dead friend is too free-spirited and laid-back. Yet that same friend, whenever he brought up the kid brother, always looks so worried, he thought his friend would faint. And anyone who can makes Ace worries is someone he should never take his eyes off of. As he witnessed the kid bro- nope, Luffy- with the help of Dark King Rayleigh, and Knight of the Sea Jinbe, hijack a marine battleship to enter the marine HQ again. Nino is definitely impressed.

As if that wasn't enough, the trio took the stolen battleship for a ride around the HQ, while kicking ass of marine officers who were trying to sink the ship. It's so much fun! Nino sometimes hopes that he could join pirates fights because it looks so thrilling, and fun. He hadn't had this much fun since few months ago when he helped his giant friend moved on.

Ace's kid brother look okay despite the bandages that cover the boy whole body. Nino feel a sense of familiarity as he watches the boy in a red vest, blue jean shorts, and a strawhat donning the boy's head, fights through rows of marines, while looking around for something. While the strawhat boy is wreaking havoc, his two friends Rayleigh, and Jinbe, holding back marines and keeping their escape route open.

Then he heard it, the resonant sounds of gongs from a massive bell bouncing around the island. And when he found where it came from, he saw the strawhat boy swinging the rope that rings the huge bell with all of his might. When the strawhat boy finished, he ran towards the wide and deep horizontal crack, that almost split the island into two, and throw in a bucket of flower, then proceeds to take off his straw hat and held it close to his chest, bowing his head slightly in a solemn respect. Ignoring all the marines behind him, screaming for him to surrender with their weapons at the ready, and the journalists in front of him noisily shoving each other speculating the boy's actions while trying to get better pictures than their fellow journalists.

To say Nino was captivated by the spectacle is an understatement. Although he can feel recklessness pores out from the boy, he didn't expect the boy to exude a calming aura and he definitely didn't expect to feel such power and strength of will radiates so strongly from the boy. He's brought up from his amazement by a writing on the boy's right arm, ~~3D~~ 2Y. The tattoo reminds him of the one on Ace's left arm, he filed the information for later to ask Ace when he got back. When he sees the boy started running towards his friends to escape, Nino decides he'll follow the boy for just a little bit.

Apparently Nino doesn't need to ask Ace the meaning of the strawhat boy tattoo. Because not long after their little stunt on Marineford, Rayleigh assured the boy, when he wondered aloud whether his nakama will get his message or not. The stunt their pull was a mere distraction from the real message that the strawhat boy wants to convey to his nakama, " _Let's meet at Sabaody in 2 years instead of 3 days like we promised._ " The message of train to get stronger went unsaid, as Nino sees the determination to get stronger written clear as crystal on the boy's face. He's finally satisfied with the information he gathers, decided to return and inform Ace of the joyous news, or maybe wait until it appears on newspapers.

* * *

 "Wakey wakey, if you don't wake up, i'm gonna kiss you~" Is what woke Ace up, swatting whatever it is that he feels hovering above his face. "Ouch! such a rough treatment towards a god!" The shitty genie gasped exaggeratedly.

"What the- What are you doing, you idiot!" Sitting up and turn around to face his genie friend. Ace's face turns red from anger and embarrassment, "Where have you been?! I thought i'm gonna die from boredom."

"Oh come on Ace, let's not exaggerate~ You just need to say you miss me," Nino said blinking his eyes innocently, as if he hadn't just done that a minute ago, "I came bearing news of your kid brother!" He grinned while waving a newspaper around in front of Ace. Which Ace took immediately, accidentally smacking the God in the face.

Seeing the scowl, Ace apologize, and go back to read the articles describing his kid brother latest stunt. He reads it. Then blinks, then he tried to read it again, hoping he read wrong the first time. When he's sure that the content isn't going to change, it finally downs on him.

"YOU STUPID, RECKLESS, IDIOT OF A BROTHER!! YOU WENT BACK TO THAT DAMN PLACE AND DID WHAT?! I'M SO GONNA ROAST YOU WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU RUBBER BRAIN IDIOT!!" Fuming, Ace turns towards Nino who's leisurely watching his reaction to Luffy latest escapade, while smiling to himself. "YOU! YOUR 'BUSINESS' WAS WATCHING HIM DID THIS, WASN'T IT? YOU DAMN RED HAIRED GENIE, YOU SHOULD'VE STOP HIM FROM DOING STUPID THINGS!"

"Settle down, Ace. I told you many times already, dealing with the living is not my area, and if I insist, I'll get in trouble with my boss too! Besides I was doing reconnaissance for you, to make sure I can inconspicuously lure him to this island, so I can help you with your dying wish. And it's not like your brother is alone, he's guarded by a former shichibukai and the first mate of the former pirate king." Ace flinched hearing Nino's last words. Not aware of it, the god continue his talking, "Everything you read there are mere distractions anyway, so no one but strawhat's crew can get the message. And-"

Ace interrupts, "Wait, so you mean, Luffy did all this just to give a message to his crew?"

"As I was saying, strawhat boy apparently got separated from his crew on Sabaody ten days before your execution, and when he found out your imprisonment, and execution, he got no time to collect his crew first, and decided to rescue you by himself. You know the rest, right?"

"So, where is Luffy's message here? And what is it saying?" He changed the topic.

"You see that tattoo on strawhat boy's right arm?" When Ace nodded, Nino continue, "Well, that apparently means ' _meet at Sabaody in 2 years instead of 3 days_ ' and they intend to spend those 2 years training to be stronger for the New World."

"You're saying I only have to wait for 2 years to see Luffy again?" Ace felt relieved knowing that it won't take that long for him to see his brother again.

"Yes, and I already asked Herra to inform me when your brother depart to Sabaody and start his journey again, then Runa, God of Winds and Waves, is gonna direct his ship here." Nino finally done relaying his information, plops down next to Ace. "You just have to be patient, until your brother gets here. And in these 2 years we can play to our heart content! YAHOOO!" Ace eyed the cheering genie, and smiles.

So it begins, Ace spends his days mostly playing with Nino, swapping stories of Ace's own adventures and his nakama. Nino tells Ace stories about the spirits that managed to come his way, and how they reacted to their own death, some surprised, some happy, and there are some who were confused just like Ace was. But eventually they all got their wishes and moved on.

As days gone by, there are less and less thing Ace finds interesting, so he begins to observe the only creature that he can interact with. Nino has heart shaped face, angular jawline and slightly pointy chin, his hair is as long as Ace, wavy with vibrant blood red color, that turns black like a night sky, when the sun sets, and red with a tint of orange, like fire, when the sun rises, parted mostly to the right, and the one falls on the left side of his face is often tucked behind his slightly pointy ear. Heavy lidded eyes that almost always gives off air of nonchalance. Golden irises shine even with or without sun lights, straight eyebrows that looks like he manages it regularly (he does not, Ace asked him one time, because it's so pretty). Tall dainty nose, bow shaped lips, and dimpled cheek. All in all, everything makes Nino looks unearthly beautiful and handsome at the same time. Ace supposed it's natural that Nino looks like that, since the guy himself claimed to be a god. Although he doesn't dress like one.

Nino wears a long dark emerald green hooded cloak, that falls just below his ankles, adorned with silvers vines embroidery along the edge of it, a single silver button to keep it falling off from his broad shoulders. Inside he wears a simple white shirt black pants that hug his figure perfectly. Apparently he doesn't feel the need to wear footwear whatsoever, because Ace always sees him walks anywhere barefooted. And he's one head taller than Ace.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and years. Until one day, when Ace was sitting by the lake, Nino came running and with a big stupid grin on his face, while waving a newspaper. "Ace! You should see this! He just arrived at Sabaody, and already caused a big ruckus there and pissing off marines left and right!" He smiles too, seeing how enthusiastic his friend is, and take the newspaper from him.

"Strawhat Pirates Return. Oh look, they got pictures of Luffy's nakama too! Hehehe, that brat his crew expanded since the last time I met them, and man, Luffy's bounty went up by 100 million berry. I bet Luffy will do something stupid before they even got to Fishmand Island." Said Ace to himself, momentarily forgetting Nino who just sat down next to him.

"Since he's still far away from here, I already told Runa to drift them this way when they got close. And if your brother and his crew is active again, that means there'll be more news about them in the near future. I bet all my favor points he won't be able to stay quiet for long." Nino said, having witness firsthand the havoc strawhat boy caused two years ago at Marineford, he's certain that the kid will get into trouble soon.

"Well, he always attracts trouble even when we were kids, I supposed it'll be less normal if he doesn't caused trouble right away." Ace chuckled, imagining all the troubles his brother will cause in the near future.

* * *

Ace and Nino prediction came true when a week later, they read about Strawhat Pirates alliance with the Heart Pirates on news paper, whose captain is a shichibukai, after destroying an unused government facility on uncharted island, Punk Hazard. There's also side articles about how Strawhat Pirates saved Fishman Island from destruction caused by a rebel faction that called themselves the New Fishman Pirates. 

Excited at his brother's achievements, Ace gets up to dance pulling along the excited god with him. "He's so cool! My weak, crybaby little brother is so strong now, I have always believed that he'll be strong and become a Pirate King. But seeing it with my own eyes really drive it home. He's halfway there, and there will be stronger enemies standing in his way, but he'll pull through somehow. Because he's my little brother." Cried out Ace, Nino can see tears threatening to spill from Ace's eyes, so he just smile and share Ace's happiness.

This is one of the many things that makes Nino loves his job as God of Dreams and Wishes. The megawatt smiles his many friends flash when their loved ones are alright or a step closer to their dreams, always worth all his efforts of travelling, spying, intel gathering that he's done. And it makes him happier, although it also means there'll be less time left for him to be with his friends before they move on, but he's okay with it. Because he can always visits them every 50 years in afterlife, when their boss calls them to the every-50-years party. And 50 years means nothing to him, nor to his friends who have moved on. Sure, he misses them, but when they meet, he has 50 years of stories to tell them. And soon, Ace will move on too. They will meet again in 40 years, so Nino isn't sad.

Another week passed with a breaking news of the hidden darkness in the country of Dressrosa. One of the shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo was revealed to be Joker, the boss of an underground broker, that sells out weapons of mass destruction, guns, swords, and explosive secretly to warring countries. He also the only supplier of artificial Devil Fruits, that one of its main substance is produced on the unused government facility that Luffy destroyed a week before. The newspaper also said that the largest buyer of that artificial Devil Fruit was one of the Four Emperor, A Hundred Beast Kaido. At that point, Ace screamed so loud, cursed colorfully to the point where Nino had to physically stop Ace because the other gods and goddesses threaten to change all his clothes and hair to neon green. He shuddered at that, and held Ace in a headlock until he stopped screaming.

"Oh my god, Nino! My kid brother is gonna be dead! Kaido's hobby is a freaking suicide! Even Kaido tries to off himself to no avail! How is my kid brother gonna defeat him." Nino just stares at Ace, who prances around muttering while trying to pull all of his hair out. "I mean, he defeated Doflamingo though, and that guy is hella strong, so Luffy still got a chance to defeat Kaido, right? RIGHT?" As fun as it is to watch Ace's hysterical conversation with himself, Nino should really stop Ace before all of of his possession (and hair!!!) turned into neon green.

"Ace, Ace, calm down. You said so yourself, that there'll be stronger enemies standing in his way, right? Kaido is just one of them, and you told me you believe in Luffy, so just relax, okay." Is what Nino been saying for the past week to Ace, since the news that Luffy is probably challenging Kaido to a fight. Why would he bothers, it's not like Ace listens. At least Ace hasn't been shouting and cursing like a madman, so he's safe for the time being.

Just when Nino was about to tackle Ace again to shut him up, Runa ran up to him smiling. "Hey Nino! That pirates you want me to bring here just left Zou, and very close to here. They probably arrive in an hour or two, so you might want to get ready." And he left Nino saying 'good luck' as he disappear.

 _'Okay, so here we go. I gotta tell Ace first. Just breath, and even when this is over, you're gonna see him again in 40 years, no sweat!'_ After giving himself a usual pep talk whenever time for his friends to go is nearing.

"Oi Ace! I have good news!" Yells Nino, as he walks up to Ace who's sitting by the lake. "Let's see your brother in an hour!" He grins.

* * *

"Oi Nami! There's an island up ahead." Said Usopp through megaphone in the crow's nest.

"Oh, I see it!" Said Nami as she spots the island Usopp warned her about, _'here he comes'_ Nami thought to herself as a tell-tale noise of various things dropped, stepped on, or strewn all around.

"OH!!! Land A-hooooooyyyyyy!!!" Shout the Captain excitedly. "Franky, hard port! And Sanji, BENTOOOOO!!!" 

"Oi Luffy, don't lean in too far, or you'll fall in." Scolds the Swordsman, while pulling his captain from the rail of their ship.

"Shishishi, Zoro, if I do fall in, you'll rescue me." Said Luffy, which sounds like a question to outsiders, while to them, it sounds like Luffy just stating a simple fact. "Besides, look, Zoro! It's an autumn island, and the trees colors are so pretty, it looks like an island of gold from here." Luffy grins.

There's no stopping him whenever Luffy gets all sparkling from excitement at the prospect of adventure. Zoro just have to go along and makes sure his captain doesn't get into too much trouble, or they have to hide from the witch navigator and have their debts increase to an even more outrageous amount.

As the Sunny gets closer to the island, Luffy gets even more bouncy, and Zoro's sure he will rockets himself to the island if Zoro lets Luffy loose. Luffy stops bouncing only when the curly cook comes out dividing up their bento for the day. That is until Luffy got his, and rocketed himself to the island. Zoro who got his before Luffy, still has a hold on his captain shoulder in case the captain decides to suddenly jump off to the island, got rocketed along because he realized too late to let go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! DAMN YOU LUFFY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT FOR SUNNY TO DOCK!" Screamed Zoro, while clinging on to his captain's back for dear life.

"Yosh! Shishishi, it's fun, right Zoro?" When they landed ashore. Zoro's face was red from screaming his head off, his hair jutted to different ways. And he bonks Luffy on the head. "Awww Zoro, why did you hit me?"

"Damn you, Luffy, what if we fall into sea just now! The bento will be wet and taste gross after that!" Scolds Zoro, while he tidies up his hair and clothes. Then he grins "Okay, let's go!"

"Oh we can't have that! But it's okay, since we didn't fall in. And Zoro, don't wander alone." Said Luffy casually as he grabs his swordsman's wrist.

"I WON'T GET LOST! Tch, whatever, just explore, I'll keep an eye on you." Zoro's face gets redder for being treated like a lost kid.

When Zoro and Luffy is halfway through the forest, he can hear their nakama spilling out from Sunny onto the beach where he and Luffy was a moment ago. He's watching Luffy runs around catching Atlas and Hercules beetles, when all of the sudden he sees a tall red-haired guy with a green cloack walks up to them smiling.

Instinctively he pulls Luffy back, to stand next to him. As the guy who appeared out of nowhere closing in on them. Both of them already in their fighting stance, when the stranger laugh, that sounds like a tinkling bell from faraway. "Who are you?" Zoro eyed the guy suspiciously.

"Hey, you don't need to look at me like that. I won't hurt you or your friends." The mysterious guy then looks at Luffy. "It's nice to finally meet you, Monkey D. Luffy. I've heard so much about you in the past two years i thought my ears gonna fall off." Then he stumbles forward as if he's kick from behind. "Ouch! hey! It's true, all you do is talk my ears off about him for the past two years!" The guy is apparently crazy, because he's talking to the air.

"You haven't answer my question." Zoro growled threateningly, unsheathing one of his sword, Shusui.

The guy holds his hands up in front of his chest, and still talking to the air. "Don't laugh it's not funny! Anyway, my name is Nino, and I'm the God of Dreams and Wishes. Nice to meet you." He grins.

"Shishishi, you're funny, old guy! I'm Luffy, nice to meet you too. You're a god, eh? I met one once back in skypiea two years ago." Said Luffy, already talking to the weirdo, Nino, like they're old friend.

"Ah, if you mean that Enel brat, he's not one of us. He's simply an overpowered madman who has grandiose delusion of being a god." replied Nino casually.

Zoro, feeling the other guy doesn't mean them harm re-sheathed his sword. "Really, I don't believe in god. even if you claim you're one."

Instead of getting angry or offended, Nino merely chuckled, "It's okay, you don't have to believe me. I'm here just to help a friend of mine to go on his next adventure." Nino smiles, and Zoro swears he saw a mischievous glint for a second in the self-claimed god's eyes. But it disappears even before Zoro blinks.

At the same time on the beach where the remaining of Strawhat Pirates is also approached by Nino, in the exact same way at the exact same time. And Ace is able to witness this real time, as if the separated group is standing side by side.

And then his genie friend dropped the bomb that they have planned for two years, delightfully, "I'm sorry, but i can't let you guys leave the island just yet, until i help fulfill my friend wish so he can go on." Nino for the thousand times Ace has seen it, flashes his mischievous grins as both groups charge ahead to attack him to no avail.

"Dammit, why can't i hit him?! I even used haki on my swords, it still goes through him. This worked against Perona's negative ghosts, why not on him?" Zoro yelled frustratingly. He turns his head toward the beach and he stops.

"Oi Zoro! Don't look away when we're fighting!" Luffy scolds his swordsman.

"B-but Luffy, look." Zoro's eye widen as he points his captain towards the beach. "No one's there Luffy. Not even the Sunny." Luffy's eyes widen before he's back to his fighting face.

"Did you take my nakama?" Luffy asked Nino, when the latter nodded, he continued, "Where are they, what have you done with them?!"

"I didn't do anything to them, I didn't even move them anywhere, they're still right there." Ace sighed as he sees how much Nino enjoys himself playing with Luffy and Zoro.

"Liar! If they're there, which they're not, how come I can't see or sense them." Luffy gets into his fighting stance again.

"I'm not lying. They're right there, just on different reality plane from you." Nino said, as his grins become impossibly wider, "I won't harm them though, or you. And I will let you go after I help my friend. I won't and not allowed to harm the living, it's the heaviest crime for us, and we will cease to exist if we harm even one. Now, do you want to hear my offer?"

"What is it?" Asked Zoro tersely.

Nino grins showing all his teeth. "I want you to let me access your memories, then I'll project it here, so that you and my friend can see it." As his other self said the exact same thing to the group of seven people in front of him. He hold up his hands as he sees Zoro and Nami (he has educated himself about the strawhat pirates members, at the very least, learned their name, because Ace wouldn't shut up until he did) about to interrupt him.

"It's my friend wish, his last wish must be fulfilled before he's allowed to move on to afterlife. And I'm not a genie, as amusing the gimmick is, i'm not one. And I can only help the dead. It's not easy for a spirit to get sent my way, because they must possess strong will, strong enough that it carries here, the pitstop to afterlife, and even stronger to be able to get assigned to me. So, I will help my friend fulfill his wish even if it's the last thing I do!" Nino finishes with a heroic pose, and Ace gets his first secondhand embarrassment since he died.

"Ah! So it's a mystery wish!" Said Luffy after awhile, Ace laughed while Nino looks dumbfounded. Zoro tries to explain to Luffy as simple as possible, and when he understands, Luffy said "Alright, but you got to promise not to harm my nakama. And I can't offer you my nakama's memories, unless they offer it themselves. But i allow you to look at mine."

"I have one question you have to ask first." Zoro started.

"Sorry, I can't tell you who my friend is." Nino smiled sheepishly.

"That's not what i want to ask." Though Zoro has a strong feeling who is this friend the guy keeps referring to, he needs to make sure. "Whose memories do you want to show the most?" He got his confirmation as the guys smiles sadly at him, probably sensing that he found out.

"It's Luffy's memories that I want to show the most, followed by you, Zoro-san." Answered Nino.

"Alright, then I offer my memory as well. Are you going to show it to us too, and the other 7?" Zoro asks further.

"Yes" Came the simple answer. "The rest of your friends have agreed to share their memories as well. Although I will not show everything, merely those that will help fulfill my friend's wish."  _Or what amuses me too_ adds Nino silently.

The self-claimed god snaps his finger, then Zoro felt a cool and calm presence in his minds. When he opened his eye, they've moved to an open field with a lake infront of them, and their surrounding begins to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer than the first chapter. And if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please forgive me, i don't have beta reader so it might have few mistakes here and there.
> 
> I'm a little bit unsure on how to end the chapter, so tell me if it's awkward and i'll try to do it better in the future.
> 
> I didn't include the other 7 yet, because i thought it will confuse people if they appeared in the conversation all of sudden. But they will appear next chapter, the luffy-zoro group and nami group are literally next to each other, but since they're in different plane, they can't see, hear, nor touch the others.
> 
> Please give kudos if you like it, and don't forget to give review ^^~


End file.
